


As The World Falls Down

by Rinny (CitlaliMonster)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 23:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15106853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitlaliMonster/pseuds/Rinny
Summary: Andraste faces her past, and her future.





	As The World Falls Down

How many years had it been? Andraste’s piercing green gaze lifted up to the sun from below her hood. The Steppe was as bright and grassy as she remembered it. Squinting at the sun, she tugged the fabric further over her face and nudged her chocobo’s sides with her boots to usher the bird forward. The blue of Tailwind’s feathers matched the blue of the sky as the avian mount bounded across the grassland, toward a river that she knew was there. Toward something she left behind a long time ago. Grimacing at the thought, the Thavnarian pirate let out a sigh.

Tugging back on the reins, she called Tailwind to a stop, sliding from the saddle to drop to the ground. A river glistened in the light beside Andraste as she knelt to examine the earth. Signs of a camp, recently moved, were scattered on the ground around her. Scanning the river, she noted the direction it was flowing and swung herself back up into the saddle, following the riverline until she came upon what she was looking for.

It looked like any other xaela camp, tents pitched and many of the tribe buzzing about their chosen spot. What made the Ejinn different was their love of water, and it was evident by how many of them were present in the river. Children swimming, adults fishing with spears beneath the surface. She was eyed warily as she approached, none of the tribe wanting to come any closer, until she heard a familiar voice call out from behind her.

“How many years has it been, Captain Faulkner?”

Slowly, the pirate turned her mount to face the speaker. Long black hair with strands of aging silver from the temples and emerald green eyes met her gaze.

“I don’t know, Charakha. How old’s she now?” a soft smile curled onto Andraste’s lips.

“By my count? Nineteen years in a few moons. What brings you out this way?” the xaela approached the mounted Andraste, offering a hand up to her. Her eyes drank in his handsome features as if he were the only thing present around her. A strong jaw, set into a warm smile. Tanned skin, darker than her own by a few shades, with black horns tipped in maroon curving downward toward his chin. Scales framed his jaw and cheeks, trailing down his neck and shoulders. His bare chest was littered with scars, a show of his battle prowess. Andraste took the offered hand, pulling herself down from Tailwind’s saddle and looking up at Charakha. He towered over the woman, his long tail lazily flicking behind him.

“I was… jus’ passin’ through.” she lied, her eyes darting away from his as she did. Taking her chin in his fingers, he brought her eyes back to meet his.

“Andraste. You know better. Don’t lie to me.” he scolded her softly, affection in his tone. Andraste frowned, swallowing back nervousness.

“I… don’t deserve to see ‘er, Charak. I left ‘er. But with things goin’ how they are back home I couldn’t just leave this how it is. I lost another ship, almost lost a crew. I can’t lose ‘er..” she said softly, her voice low. There was a wistful flicker in her eyes, and it made Charakha give a low chuckle.

“What happened to the fearless Captain Faulkner, bane of the East?”

“She died when ‘er ship went down.”

“Then perhaps…” a young female voice, strong and confident, responded almost immediately, “...she should reconsider what death really means.”

Andraste froze, a grimace on her face. Charakha grinned in response.

“Andraste Faulkner, meet Qara of the Ejinn. Your daughter. And one of the finest warriors our tribe has ever seen.”

Slowly, Andraste turned to face what she had walked away from almost two decades ago. Tanned skin, the same shade as her father. Black hair, and startling bright green eyes. Eyes the girl had clearly gotten from her mother. She was the picture of beauty and elegance, yet there was definition to the muscle that was visible as she clenched the grip of her bow. Her body curved in at the waist like an hourglass, her bust generous for her small size and hips wide. There was the unmistakable softness about her that came from having a hyur mother, but the obsidian horns and scales betrayed that softness and showed her as she truly was. A long scaled tail flicked from side to side behind her, the motion fluid and serpentine. There was an air of awkward silence for what felt like an eternity as the pirate took in the sight of her own flesh and blood.

“Qara, I-” Andraste finally began, but the girl shook her head. The Thavnairian fell silent.

“Spare me the excuses you came prepared with. I don’t want to hear them, mother.” she said sharply, “I understand why you left. I harbor no resentment. You are here now, and that’s what matters.”


End file.
